Artificial turf is widely used for athletic fields/courses for playing sports such as soccer, field hockey, football, rugby, golf, etc., and for playgrounds as well as for equestrian use. An artificial turf system is known and it typically buildup of a base layer or foundation layer (e.g. compacted sand or dirt, concrete, asphalt, gravel, or other compacted particulate or granulate material; said foundation layer being graded so that water will not form pools on the field), a support layer (e.g. according to the present invention) and the artificial turf (comprising a porous turf backing to which a plurality of plastic grass-like filaments/strands are attached, preferably comprising an infill material between approx. the lower half to two-third of the vertically arrange filaments).